Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD) is a recessively-inherited muscle wasting disorder that affects approximately 1 in 3500 males. DMD patients carry a mutation in the dystrophin gene that causes aberrant expression or loss of expression of the dystrophin protein. DMD patients experience progressive wasting of skeletal muscles and cardiac dysfunction, which leads to loss of ambulation and premature death, primarily due to cardiac or respiratory failure. Unfortunately, currently available treatments are generally only able to slow the pathology of DMD. Accordingly, there is an urgent need for compositions and methods for treating DMD.